Sleepy Me, Silly Me
by BunchOfBeananas
Summary: They said dreaming is a paralyzation. But for these two teenagers, dreaming is paradise. M Rated for profanity and to be safe.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story in Fanfic. Please be nice. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella, or anyone. Just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>:

I know I have seen her before. I mean, I can't dream of someone I haven't seen before, right? It can just be a picture. But the essential question here is; "Is she even a real person?" This little fantasy of mine will be officially stupid if I found out that a certain brown-eyed beauty is not even a real person.

I actually saw my siblings with her in my dreams. They were hanging out, studying. It was always the scenario, though. It was always with Emmett and Alice. Damn, why did I move here just now again? Right, because of Chicago. I studied middle school there, staying with my grandparents, Edward, which my name is from, and Elizabeth Masen, my mother's parents.

I sat up, shoving my hair and making it dishevel. Maybe I should ask Mom if she knew a girl with brown eyes and brown hair, since she's overly friendly, or Dad, since he's the doctor in town. In my dreams, there was a tad of band-aids on her body.

This beautiful girl is really messing up my mind. Maybe she's here in Forks? I just moved here, and I don't even know anyone, except for my cousins. Maybe they know her, but I don't want to keep my hopes up.

I saw a sticky note written by Alice on the wall; _"Eddie, school starts at 7. Wake up early."_

Alice was actually ecstatic about me meeting her boyfriend, Jasper and her best friend, Isabella, nicknamed Bella. I have seen a picture of Jasper, her boyfriend, but never of Bella. Alice said I needed to be surprised, and Bella will surprise me by her beauty. All I had to say was I found my own Venus. Maybe my Venus and Bella looks the same? Maybe my tiredness is making me delusional. Yeah, that's it.

I tucked myself in to sleep, knowing it will be another sound sleep, since every night, I'm always dreaming of her. Dreaming of her hair that flowed to her back and the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen.

Who knows that brown can look so good?

**Bella**:

Stupid! A guy like that doesn't exist in this planet, Bella. A guy like that exists in Greek mythology. See, this Greek mythology think makes you crazy. Damn Mr. Berty, making us study about dazzling and attractive gods. I think I just saw Adonis in my dreams.

He actually was. He had reddish bronze hair that can pass as brunette. Sparkling emerald green eyes that can make your knees wiggle of swooning.

I know I'm an anti-guy, but I can make an exception if I saw him. Who will reject him? A stupid girl will, obviously. But if he is an arrogant son of a bitch, then remove the exception.

Right after the beginning of my dreams about him, I always wanted to sleep. Some dreams were us going to a date and meeting his family. I swear, I saw Emmett and Alice there once. I even dreamed of our wedding and our baby. The baby had his bronze locks and my brown eyes.

Tomorrow, Alice and Emmett's brother, Edward, is starting school. I have never seen any pictures of Edward, maybe pictures when they were younger, but not a current one. Every time I tried to reason with them on why they should show me a picture of Edward, they'll tease me nonstop. Saying; _"Bellie has a crushie on little Eddie!"_ I said all I want was to meet my best friend's brother, but they always declined, also saying that I have to be surprised.

Why? Is Edward my Adonis? Is he really that handsome and attractive? And why am I talking to myself? Gosh, someone might think I'm schizophrenic. I covered my face with my blanket, seeing images of a certain green-eyed man, wondering if he exists in the world. I felt the dizziness evade me and knocked me down. All I saw was him.

Maybe he's real, after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Again, just writing the story. Don't want to steal anything brilliant from Stephenie Meyer.**

**But I own Lacey, the chichuahua. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I was having the greatest dream. I was kissing my Venus and she told me she loves me. Then, she was giving me kisses all over my face. It wasn't dry, it was sloppy. Then, she barked. _Did she just bark?_ Wait…

"Edward, get your lazy ass up! It's your first day!" Alice said, and her Chihuahua, Lacey, was peppering kisses on my face. Nice timing, then.

"Alice, get your dog off me." I said sitting up. Alice took Lacey from my bed and I took a good look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a short dress and killer heels. It must've been 5 inches, or higher.

"Alice, it is school we're going to, not Hollywood." I rolled my eyes and she crossed her arms. She cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"I can wear anything I want, thank you very much." She said flatly. Yeah, right, what Alice likes, Alice gets. Maybe she used that motto to Jasper, too. I laughed internally at what I was thinking. This is one of my life problems, joking to myself and laughing by myself.

I stepped in the shower and fixed the heater to moderately cold. I rinsed myself and dressed in jeans and a blue long-sleeved polo shirt. As I went downstairs, I saw Emmett eating the pancakes Mom cooked like a monster. There was no sign of Alice and her yellow Porsche was gone from the driveway. _Maybe she already left._

"Hey, Eddie, want some pancakes?" Emmett asked, offering me the almost empty plate of pancakes. Emmett is a big burly and muscular man. You might think he's a body builder, but he is soft like a teddy bear in the inside. Alice, on the other hand, is pixie like, in comparison to Emmett. At 4 feet, Alice might be mistaken as a grade school student. But never underestimate Alice's size, or Alice herself. You mess with her and she'll haunt you everywhere you go.

"Nah, suit yourself." I said chuckling. I kissed my Mom on the cheek and she was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Morning, Dad." I greeted while he was reading the newspaper. He looked up and grinned like Mom did.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are the most compassionate people I know. I'm not saying that because they are my parents, but because they give so much to people. In their spare time, they help local charities and during holidays when we were kids, Mom asked us to give our old clothes and toys for the homeless. We were more than happy to give what we needed the least and they are obviously proud that the genes of being generous was passed onto their children.

"Ok, seriously, your faces are creeping me out. What's with you?" I asked, totally clueless. Mom pulled me out of the house and brought me in front of the garage.

She pulled out a key from her pocket.

"Oh, is this the house key?" I asked taking it from her hands. The garage opened and I saw a silver Volvo next to my brother's Jeep Wrangler.

"Is that my new car?" I asked, completely overwhelmed. I went inside the car and held the steering wheel.

"Yes, son. It's our welcome gift for you. Do you like it?" My father said and I ran to hug both of my parents.

"I love it! Thanks Mom, Dad." I said and went back to the car.

"Just don't drive too fast. We don't need Chief Swan telling us that our son got caught because of over speeding." Mom laughed and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"I'll be inside." My mom said turning around and I called her. "Yes?"

"Do you know anyone with brown hair and brown eyes?" I hesitantly asked. She looked surprised but thought of someone.

"I met so much with brown hair and brown eyes but the most unique was Bel—," Emmett just had to honk his horn immediately.

"Edward, we're running late!" Emmett said and drove away.

"Shoot, Mom, I got to go." I kissed her cheek and left fast. I admit, I was really worried going to a new school. I also never had a girlfriend. Although someone from middle school, namely Tanya, showed some interest on me, I turned her down. I wasn't ready.

The drive to Forks High School was short and I parked next to a red BMW. I saw Emmett with a blonde girl, his arms protectively around her. She looked like she just got out of Vogue Magazine. She was really model-like and beautiful, but nothing compared to my Venus.

When I asked Mom about the brown thing (it's easier to call it that), she said Bel, but she was interrupted. Was she going to say Bella? Most likely, she will. What's beautiful to Alice is beautiful to everyone's eyes. She had good tastes. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by a goofy grinning Emmett.

"Hey Ed, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend." Emmett looked lovingly at her. Damn, he's got it bad.

"Hey, Rosalie, I'm Edward, the monster's brother." I introduced and Emmett groaned like a kid.

"And I'm Rosalie, the monster's girlfriend." She giggled and kissed Emmett's cheek. He immediately lit up and smiled. _A kiss is all it takes? Maybe I should do that. _Then I saw Alice getting closer to us with a honey-blonde haired boy.

"Hey, Edward, this is Jazz, my boyfriend and also Rose's twin." Alice introduced. I offered my hand and he shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Jasper said with hints of Southern accent. I nodded and realized that all of us can be friends.

"Where is Bella?" Rosalie asked looking around.

"Late, as usual," Emmett replied laughing. Rosalie rolled her eyes and her eyes settled on a beaten up red Chevy truck.

"There she is." She said smiling gloriously with Alice. The roaring of her truck died when she parked her truck.

"Seriously, that truck of Bella's roars like a T-Rex." Alice commented, not minding that Bella can hear it.

"Hey, I heard that!" She went down. I gasped, or did she? Everyone looked at us quizzically.

She was wearing a black V-necked shirt, skinny jeans and Converse sneakers with a grass green jacket. She was very simple but…

She's my brown haired girl. Brown eyed girl.

My Venus.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm on fire. I just uploaded it and damn! **

**Anyway, this is Chapter 2 of Bella and Edward's little dreamy story. No fluffs. Next time, though. My friends literally yelled when they read this.**

**Enough with my rambling. I don't own Bella or Edward, or Alice. For short, I just own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Of course, early morning, I was greeted by my very personal alarm clock, Mary Alice Cullen. Alice had been my best friend for ages. I knew her entire family. Well, except Edward. I don't know why she's so weird about that.

"ALICE," I groaned, knowing she already had the day planned.

"_No groaning, Isabella. Get your lazy ass up! Gosh, I can't believe I used the same phrase with my brother. You both are sound sleeper!"_ Wow, she's a little tipsy today. Maybe it's her second day.

"Whatever," I hung up the phone and stepped into the shower. I used my strawberry-scented shampoo and freesia-scented soap. I rinsed quickly and dressed, knowing I'll take a lot of time getting the truck started.

I went downstairs and saw my father cleaning his shotgun.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him and he cocked his mustache, and I took it as a "good morning, Bella".

"So, another one of Dr. Cullen's kid is coming?" Charlie asked, blowing the cleaning brush and glancing at me.

"Yeah, according to Alice and Em. Apparently, his name is Edward." I explained, sipping the cup of hot choco. Because according to my mom, coffee risks your chances in getting pregnant. Whatever, though. I still obey her.

"Well, actually, you played with Edward when you were 4, I think. He's a real gentleman when I last saw him. He should be though. His parents are well respected." He explained and I looked at him, hesitating if I should ask about my Adonis, as I like to call him. I decided to turn that down. I looked at the clock and it was a quarter before 7.

"Shoot, Dad, I gotta go!" I kissed his cheek and left. "Bye!"

It took 15 minutes for me to start the truck. The truck is actually a welcome present from Charlie when I arrived here. I was 16 then, and I just had my driver's license, luckily. It was re-fixed many times and it still gives me transportation. I won't say goodbye to it anytime soon.

When I reached Forks High School, I saw a new silver Volvo parked between Alice's Porsche and Rose's BMW. _Nice, another new baby for them to compare to mine._

"Seriously, that truck of Bella's roars like a T-Rex." I heard Alice said. I rolled my eyes and yelled "I heard that!" The roaring of the car died and I stepped out.

When I stepped out, all I saw was a pair of emerald eyes that I thought was all fantasy. He was there, wearing polo and jeans like a boss. I couldn't decipher the look on his face. Is it _surprise and happiness?_

My Adonis was real after all.

I knew everyone was practically looking quizzically at us, communicating to each other in their own ways, but I really could care less. All I want to do was grab him and kiss the hell out of him. But I didn't. I was taught to be a lady. But I'm not being ladylike right now because of the man in front of me.

He mirrored my expression, looking as if he was longing for my presence. I was longing for it too, dear.

"Oh, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan; Bella Swan, Edward Cullen," And my Adonis's name is Edward. Thank goodness I already have a name for him. I had to look away because I had to remember how to breathe.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. You can call me Edward." He offered his hand. I was thinking of two ways to accept his hand; the respective or the graphic. I prefer the graphic myself, but my dignity suggested the respective. I shook his hand and the cliché of sparks flying came immediately. I didn't know it was true. I didn't know electricity can jolt between two bodies.

"You too, Mr. Cullen, and please, call me Bella." I took my hand away, knowing if I didn't, I might be longing for his hand on mine. I shook my head of the thoughts and went inside the school with everyone. When we reached inside the campus, Rose and Alice dragged me to the restroom.

"Are you nuts?" I asked, trying to remove Alice's tight grip on me, but to no avail.

"You like my brother." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied accusingly and looked down. Damn me for being the worst liar in the planet.

"Tell us what's going on please?" Rose asked, obviously confused. I closed my eyes, expecting it to be just a dream. It wasn't. I slapped and pinched myself. I earned red marks on my skin from that.

"You won't believe me." I warned them and they shook it off.

"Ooh, Bella, trust me, my ass will believe you." Alice's choice of words made me laugh internally. I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty forehead.

"Every night, I dreamed of someone. He had bronze locks and green eyes. At first I thought he wasn't real, that he was made up in my fantasy Bella world. There were multiple scenarios like the two of us having a daughter and getting married. I once dreamed of him proposing. Now, when I stepped out of the car, I saw my Adonis. His name is…,"

"Edward," they both understood my delusional story.

"That was really a cool love story. I mean, imagine the two of you telling your kids that you found love in your dreams!" Alice cooed.

"No, Alice, it's stupid. Now promise me you will keep it a secret." I pleaded them. It might be easier for Rose, but not to Alice. Alice's mouth speaks every time. I can tell now that she is having an internal battle with her brain.

"Alice," I warned and she looked at me hesitantly.

"Fine, I'll keep it." She finally said.

**Edward's POV**

When Emmett and Jasper brought me to my locker, they looked at me proudly.

"What?" I asked completely confused. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You like Bella." Emmett knows what's with me all the time. It may be brotherly instincts. I didn't deny it.

"Yeah, so," There's no point in denying.

"But, you just met her." Jasper asked calmly.

"Look, this is a pussy story. Tell me that you'll believe me." I warned them and they rolled their eyes.

"Tell us," I struggled, trying to explain it to them without having a panic attack.

"I've been dreaming about this goddess-like girl for quite a time. I know I saw her somewhere, but I forgot. I actually once thought that she wasn't a real person, that it was all my fantasy. When she stepped out from her truck and I saw her flowing brown hair, I knew it was her…"

"It's Bella." Emmett said and yelled whooping. The whole school probably knows Emmett's voice by now. Then, the girls came out from the restroom and Alice pulled Bella near me.

"Hey, you two, you're both juniors. Go, get to know each other." And she dragged everyone away from us.

This will be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own Edward, Bella or anyone. I just wish.**

**I took a long time. Yeah. Exams are the main reason. Blame 'em.**

**Anyways! Chapter 3. :) Hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Holy shit, Alice. Why in the hell will you leave me with your attractive brother? My mouth flew open and watched where the four of them turn into blurry figures. I looked at Edward and tried to act nonchalantly. Hopefully, I look decent.

"So, what's your first class?" Good thing my voice didn't sound squeaky. He looked at his schedule and faced me smiling crookedly. _Fuuuck._

"It's English." His voice sounded hoarse, and he cleared his throat to adjust.

"Oh, do you want me to take you there?" _Please don't sound so desperate, Bella._

"Oh, yes please. I don't know the directions here and my traitor siblings left me with you." He sighed. Seriously, are they even siblings? Leaving their brother with someone he barely knew?

"Come on, Mr. Berty hates latecomers." Then, Edward laughed loudly. Emmett's brother for sure.

"What?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"Berty? Is that his surname?" Oh, that's it. I laughed too, since his laugh is so contagious and it can make you fall in love with him without hesitation. We started walking to class and neither of us complained about being so close to each other.

"Yeah, I know. When I first came here, I got sent to the principal's office because of laughing at his stupid surname." I said, not realizing that I was so close to his right arm. It was…um…muscular.

"Well, I guess I can't laugh about his surname to his face." I poked him and he feigned hurt. When we reached the room, Mr. Berty saw us and got closer.

"Yes, Ms. Swan? Who is this young man?" Mr. Berty asked, looking at Edward from toe to head and head to toe.

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir." Politely, Edward introduced. Mr. Berty looked at his records and talked to Edward, not even facing him. Many girls, including Lauren, the school's biggest bimbo bitch, murmured looking at Edward seductively. I narrowed my eyes and Edward noticed. He looked straight to where I was staring at.

"Calm down, Bells. She's not worth it." He calmed me down, rubbing my arms to soothe. _That's really not good for my temper, Edward._

"Ms. Mallory! Place your bulging eyes on the paper and back off. Mr. Cullen, sit down, then. You can go now, Ms. Swan." I turned around to go to my Geometry class when Edward called my name.

"I'll see you at later." And he walked to his chair once again. Once I reached my class, my thought always flew to Edward. Alice, who was next to me in this class, tried to shake me of my thoughts and let me focus on the paper Mr. Forbes asked us to answer.

"Seriously, Bella, what's up with you? My brother is actually letting you lose focus on school stuff?" she asked me while I was trying to solve question number three, but it was all wrong.

"Alice, shut up." I groaned and she patted my head.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Who knows, you maybe my future sister-in-law." She hummed, looking outside the damp windows that are barely dry because of the rain that just stopped. I rolled my eyes and when the bell rang, I quickly went to my Biology class, where I will finally see my Adon—EDWARD. I stepped inside the laboratory that smelled like acids and chemicals. I saw Edward with his face on his palms, looking frustrated.

"What's with you?" I asked, settling my backpack on the tiled floor and sat down next to him.

"Is that bleached blonde girl just a…bitch?" Edward asked frustrated.

"Mallory? Nah, not just a bitch; a bimbo, a whore, a slut. Name it, she's it. Why, what did she do?" I looked worried, I know. It's just… I found someone I really care about and she'll steal him? No way. I won't let that happen.

"She said some things about you. Like you're really plain, and not beautiful." He had a hard time saying the words.

"That's true, though." I mumbled and Edward touched my hand.

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You have the warmest eyes that can make me calm down and soft hands that can bring me back to myself again." His little speech made me giddy. Right now, I'm pretty sure my cheeks are crimson.

"So, tell me. Who is Bella Swan?" he asked, starting a new conversation about trying to know each other.

"Isabella Marie Swan, born September 13, 1994, only daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I love reading classics and I'm really clumsy, but you'll get used to it. I can play the guitar, and I can attract accidents. Isn't that awesome?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed, just the way I wanted it and he didn't even realize that he was still holding my hand.

"I think that is. That way, I can rescue you. All the freaking time." I blushed and he chuckled.

"And who is Edward Cullen?"

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, born on June 20, 1994, second son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Younger brother of Emmett and older brother of Alice. I can play the piano and I can see how people are just by looking at them." He explained.

"You mean judging them by looking at them? Looks can be that deceiving, Edward." I laughed and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, is it my fault that I can read people's minds?" he asked in complain.

"I think that just happens in supernatural books. Ok, then tell me what he's thinking." I pointed at Mike Newton, who was staring absentmindedly at me.

"He's thinking of ways on how to ask you out on a date." He cringed, giving me a little hope that he may be jealous of Mike. _Stop it, Belloooooo._

"What? He doesn't take no for answer, does he?" I asked rolling my eyes. He chuckled and faced me. "I told you so."

"Ok, then. What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that you'd rather read a book than talking to a self-proclaimed idiot." That wasn't what I was thinking. I was thinking of ways on how to kiss him.

"Well, you say it is self-proclaimed, I say you're not an idiot. Obviously, Lauren murmured for a reason. She always has her claws for the hotties." I said rolling my eyes, and he smirked cockily.

"You think I'm hot?" he then removed the smirk and smiled crookedly.

"Stop that!" I blurted out and screamed. Good thing Mr. Banner isn't here yet.

"Hey, hey! Stop what?" he asked, raising his hands in surrender.

"Dazzling me," I whispered inaudibly. Edward smiled, showing his teeth. _He heard._

"Ok, then. I'll try to stop, Ms. Swan. But I think I'll have a hard time stopping. And you," he pointed at me.

"What?"

"Stop being beautiful." I blushed and giggled. _I never knew I can giggle. Gosh._

"Well, that can be stopped anytime, Mr. Cullen." He rolled his eyes and laughed. We got to talking until Mr. Banner came in to interrupt us.

"I wish he never came." Edward whispered and I nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Edwardooo! How's your first day with Bellie?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyes. Rosalie punched Emmett and Emmett literally yelled, not even minding the people passing.<p>

"It is great. Still great," Edward said, smiling at me once again. _Does this guy ever stop smiling? _We ate lunch together and I brought him to his classes.

"Well, I take it you had a greeeeat first day? See, Jazz, I told you!" Alice pushed her boyfriend

"Honey, you told me they'll hit it off long before when Edward wasn't here yet." Jasper rolled his eyes at his pixie of a girlfriend.

"Which proves that I have clairvoyance! How many times have I told you this!" Now, she's being crazy.

"Since we met." Dramatically, Jasper replied.

"Stop fighting, Ali, Jazz. I gotta go home. Dad's probably looking for me." I started walking away, but Rosalie held my hand.

"No, no, no, Bellie. We'll all eat dinner at the Cullen's. Alice already called Uncle Charlie so we won't have any problem." And I felt happy. Before, the Cullen house was a normal place. It was my second home and it is typical. But now that Edward is here, it'll be a palace of some sort.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella to the house?" Emmett offered, winking at Alice, who agreed.

"Em, what about my truck?" Oh, a diabolical plan.

"I'll take it. Don't worry. I'm not allergic to your truck." Emmett laughed and drove off with my beaten truck.

"I'll go to." Rosalie said and Alice and Jazz soon followed.

That leaves me and Edward. _Niiiiiice._

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine Jasper being dramatic. (It's funny. XD)<strong>

**The flirting BEGINS. And the car ride AND dinner is on the next chapter.**

**Review please? :D **

**-Beanana.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, I can't believe I wrote something like this.**

**Pardon me for some profane languages here. It is rated M for a reason.**

**I don't own anything Twilight. Just the plot of this fanfic. I will never steal it from Mrs. Meyer. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:<strong>

"My siblings are traitors." I muttered to myself, hoping Bella wouldn't hear it. Bella laughed, and it sounded like music to my ears.

"I understand you, Edward. Sometimes, Alice forces me to go on a date." She said, almost a whisper. I felt angry, knowing that my sister had actually told her to go on a date against her will.

"Did you ever go?" I asked, thanking my voice for not betraying me. Although a while ago, when she asked me what my first class was, my voice croaked.

"No. I always decline. I wanted to wait for the right person. I never even had a first kiss." A wave of relief splashed through me. I think I'm reserved for that. Then, I started daydreaming. What would it be like on our first date, or our first kiss? Our first time? That's nearly impossible right now.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and she pointed at her watch.

"It's nearly 6. Your family's probably waiting." I shook my head, trying to forget what I was thinking of a while ago.

"Oh, come on." I pressed the little remote of my car. After the beep, Bella started opening the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she quickly stopped.

"Opening the door and riding?" she looked at me like I had three heads. I rushed next to her and opened the door.

"I open the door for women, ok?" she giggled and I came in. Once I went inside, I fixed her seatbelt.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." She smiled, the way that can melt me.

"No problem, Ms. Swan." I started the car and she started humming a lullaby.

"Hey, that's Clair De Lune, right?" I asked, my eyes glued on the road.

"Mm-hmm. That's the kind of music I listen to."

"I thought your kind of music is country." I said, telling her a little sneak peek of what I thought of her.

"Just a little. A little Taylor Swift. I thought you can see through people?" she questioned my "skills".

"I can. Honestly, I find you really hard to read." I said and her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asks while composing herself. I laughed and she gulped. _Too adorable._

"No, Bella. See, I can see through any other people. But, you, I can't read. That means you're different, a challenge."

"So, you find me challenging?" she teased and I removed my eyes from my straight look on the road.

"Yeah. You can be really hard to get." I replied and she giggled like a little girl. She turned my head back to the road.

"Eyes on the road, Cullen." I went to the familiar paths and reached the house in no time.

"Ep ep ep! I'll open your door." I stopped Bella before she unbuckles her seatbelt and open the door. She rolled her eyes, but said yes. Once I opened the door, I treated her like a gentleman.

"Shall we, Miss Swan?" I offered my arm and she held it tightly.

"Edward, I have been for who knows how long. You don't have to treat me like a princess." She complained as we stepped inside. We found the 4 traitors in the living room, I told Bella to pause and I hide with me, so we can eavesdrop.

"Are you sure?" Bella whisper-yelled and I nodded quickly. She hid on my back, which is better for my liking.

"Why are Bella and Edward taking so long?" Alice's loud voice asked.

"Honey, the school is a little far from your house, so, maybe they were caught in traffic." Jasper reasoned, but he knows better than trying to talk Alice out of something. Alice always wins a debate.

"Jazz, there are no highways they have to pass through." She stomped her feet, making her heels click on the cement-tiled floor.

"Al, there are narrow streets they have to pass through, and vendors are loitered. So, just wait for them, ok? Calm down and they will come." Rosalie soothed Alice while Emmett lit up.

"Or maybe, our plan is working." _Plan? What plan?_

"Emmett, there is no fucking plan. What are you talking about?" Jasper said annoyed while Emmett laughed.

"We have a plan. You just don't know it." Ok, where are Mom and Dad at this time and age? Then, I saw Dad walking downstairs without making any noise and he saw us.

"Oh hey—," I covered his mouth while Bella pulled him in our little corner.

"Be quiet, Dad. If you're gonna go out— No! Just stay here and eavesdrop with us, alright?" And he nodded like he was the child.

"—Bella and Edward together?" Rose continued. I turned to Bella. "What were they saying?"

"They are finding a way for us to be together." Bella whispered, then blushed automatically. I chuckled and Dad also did.

"I know that blush." Dad commented and someone turned to us.

"Carlisle, Bella, Edward, what are the three of you doing? Why are you whispering?" Mom softly said and Dad also pulled her to hide.

"What is this, the lovers' corner?" Mom laughed and Dad replied yes, saying he is the third wheel and thanked Mom for coming. Mom's little comment made Bella and I turn scarlet.

"Es, the four of them are planning something oily." Bella and I looked at Dad weirdly. "Oily?"

"Honey, it's _fishy_, not _oily_. What are they planning?" Mom was chuckling, but Dad ignored her.

"They wanted Bella and Edward to be together." Bella and I blushed at the same time again, looking like a couple of apples next to my parents.

"Oh, that's cute. But they don't need that." I looked at her questioningly. "WHY?"

"These two will be together without any plans, Carlisle. Duh, you're a father." Even after 20 years of marriage, my parents still act like teenagers in love, and I'm looking for a marriage like that, with _someone _in particular. _Bella! Bella! Bella!_

"Do you hear that?" I think they heard our hushing voices.

"Maybe we shouldn't go there altogether. Edward, Carlisle, turn on your acting skills, ok? Ed, you go with Bella. Carlisle, stay," And that resulted a groaning Dad and a tummy rumbling. Pretty sure that was Bella's.

"I'm hungry." She complained whispering. And I laughed loudly, notifying the four in the living room that we are "already" here.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted and they look stiffed and worried.

"You guys ok? You look a little tensed." Bella commented while Emmett shook his head eagerly.

"No, we were just waiting for you guys." Alice said while scarily looking at Rose, who was everything but interested.

"Guys, you can tell them you were listening." Rosalie told us and we pretended to be offended.

"Oh, please, Uncle Carlisle's voice was loud, I can hear it from here!" she pointed at my father, who was just coming in with Mom.

"What did I tell you about voice control?" she pulled Dad's left ear.

"So-sorry, honey! Ow! That hurts! I'm sorry! I'll make this night memorable for you." That made Mom remove her grip from his ear.

"EW. That's just…never mind." Alice looked disgusted.

"So, you know about the plan that I know that they didn't know and you're not supposed to know?" Emmett asked, making all of us confused.

"Yes?" Bella replied.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Emmett turned around and went to the dining room.

"Why you love him, I will never know." Bella turned to Rose and she just shrugged. We all followed Emmett to the dining room and sat down. I sat down next to Bella, where I pulled her chair from her.

"So, Eddie, how's the first day? Are there any chicks stalking you already?" Dad asked and I laughed. Hearing Dad talking like a kid is really funny, and inappropriate. It should be illegal for someone old to talk like that.

"Yeah, there's this one chick." And Bella frowned. "She has been with me since I reached Forks High School." And everyone's gaze turned to the three girls.

"What's her name?" Alice asked, looking at Bella, who was looking down smiling.

"I think her middle name's Marie." And now everyone's gaze was on Bella.

"I didn't stalk you, Eddie. It could be Alice." She showed me a lopsided smirk and Alice gasped.

"Duh, it's _Mary Alice_, not _Alice Marie_. Why will I stalk Eddie boy? He lives here and he's annoying. His OCD is basically killing me."

"Alice! Your brother doesn't have OCD. He's just tidy with his stuff." Bella defended me and it was…hot. She winked at me and Alice let out a frustrated growl.

"Gorsh, get a room." Alice rolled her eyes and Emmett perversely wiggled his eyebrows.

"Emmett, you're a jerk." Bella said like a kid. I laughed and Emmett looked at Mom and Dad, looking at them incredulously when they didn't scold her.

"What she said was true, Em." Dad said and drank some water. Emmett also let out a frustrated growl, meaning I pissed both of my siblings tonight.

After dinner, we played Twister on the living room. We removed the coffee table so it was awfully spacious.

"Bella, left hand, green!" Mom announced and she placed her hand on the spot next to mine, making our faces just inches from each other.

"Emmett! Right foot, yellow!" Emmett stumbled and made us all fell down. Bella fell to my side and was on top of me. Because of Alice, whose back is on Bella, was a little heavy, her force made Bella's lips brush mine. And, so much for our liking, we continued.

"EHEM!" Emmett cleared his throat so Bella and I stood up quickly. She hid behind me, hoping that no one will see her blush.

"Emmett!" Everyone complained, because he interrupted our bubble.

"EMMETT DALE CULLEN! Go to your room now!" Dad said with authority. When Emmett kissed Rose good night, he went upstairs.

"That was cool wasn't it?" he whispered to Mom.

"What?" she replied, confused.

"That was the first time I yelled to any of our kids. Isn't that awesome?" He sounded really excited.

"Oh, yeah, you want a medal for that?" Mom replied sardonically and Dad stomped his way to their room.

"Aunt Esme, I'm gonna go home. My father is probably home." Bella said and Mom smiled maternally.

"Ok, honey." She kissed Bella's cheek. "Edward, take her to her truck." I obeyed quickly and led her outside to her truck.

"Sorry I kissed you." I apologized sincerely and she laughed. I wasn't even sorry though.

"I'm not sorry for what Alice did." Bella said, gazing at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sorry too." She laughed again and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Edward." She greeted while closing her door.

"Good night, Bella. Thanks for an awesome first day." It's not just awesome. It's fan-fucking-tastic.

"It's nothing. Bye." She left, and I watched her pickup truck fading through darkness, wishing for her to be safe.

I was glad that I met Bella today. I know that it's impossible to like someone when you just met them, but not anymore. I stepped back into the house and saw Alice.

"Bella left already?" she asked, sipping some apple juice.

"Yeah. Good night, Alice." I started going up the stairs.

"Edward?" I turned around when Alice's childish voice spoke.

"Promise me you will never hurt her." Do I need to pledge?

"I promise." If she will be mine someday, I will never let her go, or hurt her. As I tucked myself to sleep, I thank God for Bella.

She is the reason why I will get up everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward moves fast. He already kissed our li'l Bellie.<strong>

**Kudos to me. YAY. **

**I want Carlisle to be my daddy. He's so cool. He will even bake you cookies if you ask. And Esme is a coooool mom. **

**Please review so I'll update. And is anyone reading this crappy story?**

**-Beanana. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I apologize for being late. I'm too busy being lame and I didn't think I gave my best. Sorry.**

**Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and any other names belong to their respective owners. The plot of this story is the only thing that I truly own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Here I am up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because I wasn't as eager as before.

I texted Alice, but she wasn't replying. I texted Rose and she also didn't. Who am I kidding? It's 2 am. Who will I expect to reply at this time?

My cell phone beeped, and it was a text message from an unregistered number.

_Bella, you awake? –Edward_

Oh, my gosh! Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen is awake! I found a friend to text in the middle of the night. _Not just a friend, Bella._

_Yes, I am. Why are you still awake? –B_ True that. Why is he still awake? I mean, is he insomniac, or maybe a vampire?

_Can't sleep. Thinking of someone. –E _What the hell? Jealousy surged through me and I rolled my eyes. He's really an awesome person. Who wouldn't like him? Then, he called minutes later.

"_Hey!" _He answered, and the jealousy was washed as soon as I heard his melodic voice.

"So, who are you thinking of?" I teased him, although a part of me was hoping he'll say my name.

"_Just this girl…" _I rolled my eyes. That's what he always says as a starter. 'There's this girl…' it's getting old.

"Who?" I pressed him to say and he chuckled. _The bastard!_

"_Why, is the pretty lady jealous?" _Damn, he noticed.

"No. I'm just curious…" I said, trying to be subtle, if that's even possible.

"_Don't worry, Bella. You can't be jealous of yourself. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." _What a cheap shot. He said he was thinking of me then hanged up the phone.

I smiled, preparing myself for a few hours of seeing Edward. Finally, I can see him in real life and in my dreams. What an awesome life I lead.

* * *

><p>"Isabella!" Alice barged inside my room. How did she get in here?<p>

"Charlie said I can come in. So, here I am!" She pulled me up and seemed disgusted on what I was wearing.

"Bella, you've been wearing that nightgown since you were 12. Can't you at least wear matching pj's?" Alice placed her tiny, perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Why do you care? You dress me up when I go to school." I groaned and stepped inside the shower. Once I came out, I saw the clothes Alice brought me.

It was a short-shorts and gray V-neck shirt.

"You can wear your Chucks." She snickered, knowing I have no way out. I went to my closet, but it was padlocked. Damn Alice. Once I dressed up, I knew the reason why she let me dress up like this.

It was a rare sunny day today in Forks, Washington.

The sun was glowing in the sky, greeting us cheerfully. I went outside of the house and went inside Alice's Porsche. I felt serene because of the sun because, really, this happens maybe just once a year.

"Why isn't Jazz with you?" I asked, closing the door and buckling my seatbelt.

"He and Rose had to gas up the convertible." Alice then looked at me, her eyes wide and questioning. "What?"

"I woke up at 2 am and heard Edward talking on the phone." I hid my face and saw her trying to catch my eye.

"Was that you?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes.

"You're the worst liar ever born. At least be subtle." She snorted and parked next to Emmett's jeep. Emmett was on the back of his car, scratching his head while reading a paper.

"Hey, Em, what's wrong?" We looked at the paper he was irritatingly answering. It was Trigonometry.

"No wonder he's annoyed. Even I can't answer that." Alice said and laughed. Edward's car came to view and parked beside Alice's Porsche. Emmett stuffed the work paper inside his backpack. Once Edward saw me, he stopped walking and just stood there, in the brink of gaping at what I was wearing. At last, I can finally thank Alice for what she made me wear.

"Hey, Ed!" Alice cheerfully greeted her brother and smirked at me.

"Hey, Al, Em, Bells, what's up?" He asked, standing beside me. I felt my legs wiggling, caused by Edward's mere presence.

"Nothing, Bella told me about this guy." I glared at Alice and Edward frowned. I felt myself do a happy dance internally.

"So, what about him?" Edward asked, trying his best not to explode. Emmett snickered, and Alice nudged him.

"Bella likes him. Isn't it obvious?" Before Edward spoke again, Rose's convertible parked. The two blonde twins came out. When Edward was to speak again, the bell rang.

Always saved by the fucking stupid bell.

I headed to my locker and heard catcalls, maybe because of what I was wearing. Alice was trailing behind me, giggling because of the attention I was getting.

"Did you see Edward's reaction when he saw you?" She squealed and I grabbed my stuff from the locker.

"So, you dressing me up and prepping me were for Edward's benefitf?" I asked incredulously, although I was happy that he looked at me like I was different.

"Yeah, and don't tell me you didn't like the way he looked at you." I didn't deny it and she snorted.

"That was not so feminine." I complained and she shrugged.

* * *

><p>Once it was lunch, I was dragged by both Alice and Rose to the cafeteria.<p>

"Jeez, what's with people dragging me?" I shouted and saw Edward on the table with Emmett and Jasper. I hid my face in embarrassment and sat quietly.

"Hey, Em, Jazz, let's get something to it?" The two grabbed their boyfriend's hands and went to buy food, excited to leave me and Edward alone.

"Hey, Bells." I didn't speak. Instead I just sat there, thinking of something proper to say. Maybe a 'hey, Edward' is fine.

"You ok?" I nodded and he looked at me suspiciously. He went closer to me.

"Bella," He went to whisper on my ear, and I felt myself freeze. I never had this much contact with anyone.

"Yeah?" I replied with my voice betraying me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed. I looked at his emerald eyes, because I know they'll be the one that will give me the courage to tell.

"Really, it's nothing." I smiled to assure him, but he nodded.

"So, who's this guy that you're talking to Alice about?" He asked, trying to sound decent.

"Huh? You caught that?" I was trying to avoid that topic. Please don't push it, please.

"Yeah, every time I will say something about it, if it's not Rose, the bell will interrupt me. Now, it's only the two of us. Who is he?" Is it just me, or he sounded a little jealous?

"Why? Does it matter?" He nodded and I looked at him suspiciously.

"You want to know?" I asked, and he got closer, if that's even possible.

"Yeah,"

"Do you really, really want to know?" Here we are, with lips inches apart.

"Yeah," I can feel his hot breath on my face. Maybe it's time to tell him. We look like we're about to kiss now.

"You," the bell rang and I headed to Biology, where Edward and I share a table.

**Edward:**

"You," I felt myself freeze. She stood up and went to class. _So, teasing me? Two can play at that game. _I prepared myself for a flirting game, and it's time to turn my charm on.

I entered my Biology class and saw Bella staring outside the window. I went near her ear and whispered; "Hey beautiful."

She froze on her sit with wide eyes. I snickered. My plan succeeded.

When I saw Bella this morning, I was obviously captivated. She was wearing short-shorts, a gray V-neck shirt and a blue jacket. It was beyond beautiful, though my perverted thoughts are flying around, which involves me, Bella, a bed and the night.

The class started and Mr. Banner gave us a pair quiz, which is a little easy because of Bella's knowledge.

"Edward, it's getting a little hot here. So, I'll just remove my jacket if you let me, ok?" She said seductively. I tried my best not to hyperventilate, so I focused my eyes on the quiz. Once she removed the jacket, her wavy mahogany hair freely flew on her back and her pale skin was revealed.

My grip on the pen tightened and Bella looked at my fisted hand.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She was blinking her eyes innocently. I know EXACTLY what she's doing.

"Nothing," I composed my voice and loosened my grip on the pen.

Once Biology was finished, I went to Gym, the only class I have with both Bella and Alice. I thought of ways on how to seek revenge on Bella.

And I had the perfect idea for a perfect day.

"So, today, we'll go outside and test your stamina. We'll all use the field and run." See? Someone up there loves me. Maybe God?

We went outside to the track and field area. Bella and I were in the same batch.

Let the games begin.

"So, Bella, it's kind of hot. So let me remove my shirt, ok?" I removed it, and Bella froze again, staring at my body. Some of the girls were squealing, and Bella was giving them a look that screamed _'MINE!'_

After classes, I headed to the parking lot where Alice and Bella are.

"That was a nice stunt back there, brother!" Alice whispered to me and looked at Bella, who had her eyes narrowed. She left immediately as Bella went closer.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do." Bella mumbled and I chuckled.

"Well, maybe it's time to finish this stupid nonsense. You win. You're hot. Happy?" Bella exasperatingly said while I fist-pumped.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek and rode inside my car.

"Hop in or walk?" I asked, opening the passenger door and she entered, smiling.

I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan. And I just met her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again. HAHA.<strong>

**If anyone reads this, please review. I may need to remove it because it doesn't have enough reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! (If you even did. ;) )**

**-Beanana. Always smiling. =)))))**


End file.
